


北宋政治笑话

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [16]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 苏联政治笑话paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于苏维埃。





	北宋政治笑话

1.郭威老朋友赵弘殷的儿子赵匡胤来投奔，郭威在接待他的时候问：“你爹让你过来是为了什么？”  
赵匡胤说：“我是来学习如何让手下给你披上黄袍子，还能让世人以为你是被逼的。”  
郭威当即生气：“我是被六军所迫，一旦至此，惭负天地！我无颜到九泉之下去见汉高祖！”  
赵匡胤也激动起来：“对对对，就是这个！”

2.开封尹赵光义的团队找郭忠恕画一幅题为《开封尹在东京留守》的画，三天后郭忠恕完成了作品，但是开封府推官石熙载发现画上只有两个男人在北汉首都太原城外卿卿我我。  
“这个黑胖子是谁？”  
“官家。”  
“这个小白脸又是谁？”  
“赵相公。”  
“开封尹呢？”  
“开封尹在东京留守。”

3.判大理寺雷德骧在朝见时怒喷：“什么垃圾大臣天天跟官家搞基。”  
结果被赵匡胤听到并以侮辱宰相赵普的罪名砸掉两颗门牙。  
雷德骧辩解道：“我根本没说是哪个大臣垃圾。”  
“你少骗人，”赵匡胤咆哮道，“我跟他好了这么多年了，你们哔哔谁我还能不知道？”

4.雷德骧被贬后心中不忿，写赵匡胤和赵普的小黄文泄愤，结果被削籍流放。  
本来他只要贬官一级，赵匡胤说他泄露国家机密，于是就除名了。

5.开封尹赵光义讨厌他的幕僚宋琪，又没办法摆脱，遂灵机一动，对赵匡胤说：“二哥，宋琪说他当年是赵相公的同学。”  
赵匡胤果然生气。“胡说，我们则平当年根本没上过学。”  
宋琪于是被贬。

6.在太祖朝禁军，乐观主义者和悲观主义者有什么区别？  
乐观主义者去结交晋王，悲观主义者去申请退役。

7.宋太宗赵光义在做关于大宋军务的报告：“先皇帝未能实现的统一天下的夙愿，已经在朕的手中完成了……”  
大殿内有人说：“官家，契丹那边现在都尊称你为灵魂漂移驴车手，不解释一下吗？”  
赵光义没有回答，继续说：“灵、夏之地复归中原，也是朕的丰功伟绩。”  
大殿内又有人说：“官家，李继迁反了。”  
赵光义一摔桌子说：“你们最好少关注西北二虏的消息，要多看《太平广记》这样的官方读物！”

8.秦始皇、汉武帝、唐太宗作为贵宾，拜访赵光义。  
我要是有火药罗盘，我将征服全世界！——嬴政说。  
我要是有翰林儒臣，不会被嘲笑略输文采！——刘彻说。  
我要是用你的人手编《高祖实录》，全天下现在也不会知道玄武门！——李世民说。

9.宋朝官员和辽国使臣交谈，各自吹嘘。辽国人说：“在大辽，有种药死人吃了可以复活。”宋朝官员说：“我大宋子民身强体壮，有人一刻钟可以绕东京跑一圈。”辽国使臣要求兑现，宋朝官员慌了手脚，找宰相商量对策。  
宰相赵普说：“这很好办，你先让使臣把药拿来，让太祖皇帝吃了。太祖如果真的复活，那官家用不了一刻钟就可以从东京跑到西京。”

10.你知道为什么真宗皇帝要东封西祀制造天书吗？  
因为我大宋有天命在身。  
错，是为了让辽国友人认为我大宋有天命在身，实际并没有。

11.宋仁宗天圣年间，有三个被贬到崖州的人聚集在一起，彼此谈论起自己为什么被贬。  
第一个人说：“我是因为支持丁谓。”  
第二个人说：“我是因为反对丁谓。”  
第三个人说：“我就是丁谓。”

12.“郎君，寇准好吗？”  
“当然，娘子，他很好。”  
“丁谓呢？他坏吗？”  
“坏，当然坏。”  
“王钦若呢，他怎么样？”  
“等他去世以后朝廷的封赠下来，我们就知道了。”

13.范仲淹、文彦博、韩琦、富弼，四位宰执在金明池检阅水军。  
他们坐的船漏水了，抬不动四人，开始下沉，万分危急，必须有人牺牲自己跳出。  
先是范仲淹喊了声“先天下之忧而忧”，然后跳了出去。船下沉暂缓，但过了一会儿漏水更多，下沉又加快，必须再跳出一人。  
于是文彦博喊：“为与士大夫共天下！”跳了出去。  
暂缓一会儿又不行了，于是韩琦喊道：“大宋以孝治天下！”说着就把富弼扔出去了。

14.皇储赵宗实对大臣们说：“我这个人特别孝顺，官家就是我的亲爸爸，圣人就是我的亲妈妈。”  
皇帝很欣慰，于是问他：“继位以后，你想做什么？”  
“当个孤儿。”赵宗实答道。

15.一场文会上，主持人突然说：下面请支持变法的人坐到左边，反对变法的人坐到右边。有的人坐到了左边，有的人坐到了右边，除了一个人还坐在中间不动。  
主持人：这位官人，你到底支持还是反对变法？  
那人回答：变法派当权的时候我想支持，可是他们说我反对；变法派失势的时候我想反对，可是他们又说我支持。  
主持人忙说：东坡先生，失敬失敬，这就送你回乌台去！

16.司马光回到东京，众卫士拥护他巡视城池。一老太远远看到后就说这人长得像是自己相好，别人训斥她：  
“瞎说什么，那是司马相公。”  
老太：“他是干啥的？”  
答：“他来解救被青苗法戕害的大宋子民。”  
老太急切地问：“那他能不能把我儿子的差役也免了？”

17.章惇曾经当面指出蔡京的首鼠两端，蔡京说：“你再说，我就向全天下宣布你是元祐奸党！”


End file.
